Neon Lights
by dominiquelincolncrowley
Summary: Australia and Dominique Lincoln-Crowley endure shenanigans which finally bring them together. AustraliaxOC oneshot OOC Australia


"Vell Dominique, vhat do you vant to do?"

'He's asking me to decide? Sure, it's nice to give me a say, but with so many nations how am I supposed to even choose?' I mentally screamed in my head.

Nodding in understanding, I then turned my attention to the awaiting nations. Each one had a hopeful expression, though some I couldn't really read, while others had on devious smirks. I made a quick mental note not to choose them, or let Germany allow them to take me. I wanted to go with a nation I hadn't truly seen before. To visit a place far from where I lived.

Your mind wandered to Japan, China, and even Italy, but you knew those countries were some of the big ones. It seemed like everyone in your world wanted to go to those countries. Mostly for the beauty they held, but you wanted to go somewhere most people wouldn't think to go.

While you were lost in your thoughts about which country you would like to visit, you failed to notice the creature that had made its way to your feet. It began to look up at you as if to try to get your attention, but seeing as you were lost in thought it had another idea. Crawling over to your leg, it began climb up it, making you jump in fright. You quickly looked down and your eyes widened in both shock and confusion.

Crawling up your leg was a small Koala.

You knew which country the Koala belonged to, but dared not make any movement for fear it would attack you. It was known to attack anyone except for its owner and you didn't feel like losing your face. It had on a small bow on it's head and small pink blushes on it's cheeks, so you assumed it was a girl. For some reason though, while it looked sweet and innocent it held an evil aura around it. It's eyes glared up at you evilly and you didnt know what to do but stay still. You just kept your eyes glued to the creature as it made its way up to your lap. Some of the nations began to murmur to themselves and whispers echoed through the room.

"Love, is there something wrong?" England inquired.

You spared a glance at him and gave him a somewhat 'help me' look. You could tell he couldn't see the Koala on your lap since the table came up to your about your mid section.

The Koala had now gotten on your lap and sort of sat there, staring intently into your eyes. It felt like it was looking right into your soul, trying to decide if you were worthy or not. You both stared at each other for awhile while you didn't dare even blinks your eyes.

'How can such a cute thing seem so…so…evil?' you thought as you resisted the urge to just hug and pet it.

It suddenly stood up on its hind legs and tried to grab for your forearm. England, who had now seen what was causing you distress, jumped up from his seat and away from the table.

"How the bloody hell did that thing get in here?"

"Haha, Iggy is scared of a little Koala," America laughed at him, but it was more of a half amused, half nervous laugh.

"You bloody git, that thing is pure evil."

Both men slowly began to back away from you as did most of the other countries. They all kept their gazes on the Koala while some spared you an anxious and concerned look. By now the Koala had gotten hold of your arm and climbed onto your shoulder, and was just hanging there. It's sharp claws hurt a bit, but it wasn't anything you couldn't handle. It put its head on your shoulder and soon soft little snores came from it.

'Wow…so does this mean it likes me?' you asked to yourself.

Everyone in the room seemed to relax, but didn't let their gaze stray far from the creature. England kept glancing around the room like he was trying to find someone, but before he could speak up the door slammed open.

"Hey! Have you blokes seen my little sheila?" Australia half yelled, greedily breathing in air from running around.

Your (e/c) eyes turned quickly towards the door and sooon locked onto emerald green ones. His chocolate brown hair was in every direction though the curls in the front seemed unaffected, and his face was sweaty from running. He was wearing his greenish, brown (sorry can't tell which color XD) digger's outfit with his brown boots. He had catapiller eyebrows like England had and he seemed very fit and toned.

"You git! It's rude to just burst in here uninvited. Also, get that evil thing off of (Name) this instant," Enlgand yelled angrily at him.

Australia just ignored him, frantically looking around the room till his eyes landed on you and your sleeping companion. He sighed in relief, physically relaxing and calmly walked over to you. By now you probably had a dark blush on your face, but you didnt dare move to hide it since you didn't want to wake up the Koala. Once he made his way over to you, he gave you a big smile and held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you sheila. I'm Australia, and you are?"

"U-Um, my name is (f/n). N-Nice to meet you t-too," you stuttered, shaking his hand slightly.

"I see my little girl has taken a liking to you. Sorry, about any trouble she caused ya."

"N-No trouble at all," you quickly answered, causing him to laugh.

He reached forward to gently take the Koala from your shoulder, but as soon as he got close it opened its eyes and swiped at him. He jumped back in shock, staring at the Koala in confusion. It just stared at him for a moment before nuzzling back into your shoulder and quickly falling asleep.

"Crikey, she's never done that b'fore," Australia murmured under his breath.

The room was silent for a couple minutes before Germany decided to speak up.

"Vell, since the Koala doesn't vant to leave (Name)'s side, I believe it is only logical that she go vith Australia."

"What?! You must be bloody joking!"

"Ah, c'mon England. What's so bad about her coming with me?" Australia asked, faking a hurt expression.

England remained silent and only slouched back into his seat more, mumbling curses under his breath. You slightly giggled, but turned your attention to Germany to give him an answer.

"I'll go with Australia since I think he would like his Koala back, too. Also because I have always wanted to go somewhere I've never been before."

"Alright, zhen it's settled. Now, I believe ve vont be getting anyzhing else done, so I say zhis meeting is adjourned. England, please work on zhe spell to send (Name) home please."

"With pleasure," he growled out through his teeth.

With that, all the nations began packing up their things and heading out of the room. Some waved goodbye while others gave you sad smiles. England sent a glare at Australia, which only laughed at. Once everyone was gone, you looked to Australia with a confused face.

"Is he always like that to you?"

"Most of the time, but he doesn't mean it. Now, we have to catch our flight before the blokes leave us behind. Shall we?"

"Yup!"

You got up from your seat, careful not to jossel your sleeping companion, and headed to the entrance alongside Australia. Luckily he was parked in front of the building so you didn't walk in the cold night air too long. The drive to the airport was short, but you both held a conversation on what your lives were like and what you did. His hyper personality and energy seemed to keep you awake for awhile, but as soon as you hear how long the flight was you knew you wouldn't last.

"Don't worry, sheila. Go to sleep and we'll be home in no time," smiling, giving you a thumb ups.

Smiling gratefully, you rested your head back against the seat, slightly leaning towards the window of the plane. Just before you let sleep claim you, you felt something being draped over your form.

-Australia's POV-

I draped one of the blankets the flight attendant handed me over (Name). I couldn't let the sheila get a cold on the first day she visited my country. There was so much to show her. It was so much more than the dry barren land that most people thought it was. It had a life all its own, but you had to experience it first to know just what that life was.

I watched as (Name)'s form rose and fell with each quiet breath she took. Her (h/c) locks curved to her face beautifully and her face was the picture of serenity. She began to smile in her sleep, making me wonder just what she was dreaming about. Could it be me? Could it be an adventure? Or maybe thinking of her family back in her world?

I probably wouldn't find out, but who cares. All I see right now is the beginning of a new adventure, and hopefully things will turn out great. It might even turn into the best adventure in my life.

"*Yawn* Better hit the sack. Don't want sleep to tucker me out before the adventure truly begins, right mate?" I whisper to (Name), moving a stray hair out of her face.

I call for the flight attendant and ask for another blanket. She quickly does as I asked and I thanked her. I wrapped the blanket around me and slowly began to fall asleep. I kept my eyes on the form next to me till my eyes could stay open no longer.

'Thanks, England. I know you didn't do this intentionally, but this just might be the best thing that has happened to me,' was my last thought.

-Timeskip (3 months)-

About three months have gone by since you arrived in the Hetalia world, and you were having a blast. The Outback was nothing like what everyone believed it to be. It was so full of life both day and night. You and Jett had camped out many times to watch the bustling activity of the wildlife. Though some you would rather stay away from because your first trip out made you slightly scared of scorpions. You had woken up from a nice nap only to find a good size scorpion crawling up your sleeping bag. You had screamed so loud that Jett thought he lost his hearing, but thankfully he was able to get it off and away from you.

In all honestly, you had grown a bit close to the adventurous man. He was always looking for something new to do, and would never stay still for took long. He made you feel safe, and somehow had a way to keep you smiling. He was not just beautiful; he was perfect in every way.

But, would you choose him over your old life?

In Jack's mind, you were the best thing that had ever happened to him. You loved to do everything he loved to do, and you never once got bored. He loved spending time with you. He loved converting you from a city girl to an outback girl. He never wanted to let you go, but in the back of his mind he knew you weren't from this world. He knew that one day you would have to go back home, and a part of him hoped that day never came.

He hoped you would stay forever and never leave his side.

Unfortunately, that day you would return home came sooner than he had hoped.

It was in the early afternoon and the mail had just come. You were currently sitting on the couch reading one of your new books as Jack went out to get the mail. The door had opened, signaling Jack's return, as he went to the kitchen to open the mail. It was silent for awhile, so you figured you would try to get a conversation going.

"So, are we gonna do anything else today Jack?" you asked from your place on the couch.

"Jack? You ok in there?"

Still no reply. Worried, you walked into the kitchen to see Jack staring intently with wide eyes at a letter that had come in the mail. His hand was shaking and he gritted his teeth slightly.

"Is there something wrong, Jack?"

Your voice broke him out of his daze and he looked at you was a sad smile. He folded the letter and set it on the counter before turning his attention back to you. You just kept watching him calmly, not pushing him to tell you what was on the letter.

"It...was a letter from Arthur. It says he finished the spell and that he would wait for your answer to when you wanted to go home," he half whispered slowly.

Your eyes widened in shock. Truthfully, with all the adventures and fun times you were having, the thought of your world just slipped away. You had not thought about it once since you began staying with Jack. Your mind was now a total mess. Did you really want to go home, or did you want to stay here with Jack?

He seemed to see the confusion in your eyes and sighed. He patted your shoulder before giving it a small squeeze.

"It's up to whether you want to stay or go, sheila. You dont have to decide now, but before you do, could we spend today doing something new?" He asked in the gentlest voice you had ever heard.

You slowly nodded, but your mind was still clouded a bit. He gave you a happy smile and grabbed your hand before dragging you out of the house.

-Mini timeskip-

"Jack, the water is freezing!" you squealed, feeling the ocean water splash up against your bare feet.

He had brought you down to the beach with two surfboards. You had told him once before that you didn't know how to surf, so he probably wanted to teach you before you went back home. You were wearing a (one/two) piece suit and some shorts.

"It's not that bad," he laughed at your expression, "Do you want to learn to surf or no?"

"I do, but this water is giving me second thoughts."

He just shook his head and stalked over to you. He then picked you up and threw you over his shoulder, making you let out another squeak. You then realized what he planned to do as he made his way into deeper water. You also noticed the waves were getting huge, making you think this was not a very good idea for a first time surfer.

"Jack, I swear you toss me in and I'll - "

You didn't get to finish that sentence since he dropped you into the water. You quickly shot up and hugged yourself while your teeth chattered a mile a sec. You sent a death glare his way making him hold his hands up in apology.

"The best way to get used to the water is just dive in, so I just helped you out."

"Let's just get this over with," you grumbled, rolling your eyes.

He then went back to collect the surfboards and quickly returned. His was a big longer than yours, but you thought nothing of it.

"Ok, first let's get you on the board," huffing as he lifted you onto it, "and now just to wait for a nice size wave to come along. But before that, what you need to know is how to get on the board once you are ready."

You nodded in understanding, giving him your part of your attention. The other part was wearily watched the growing wave coming in fast behind him. It continued to grow till it now towered over the both of you, but Jack didn't seem t take notice.

"You'll need a good size wave first, and when you spot one you need to paddle out to it first then quickly turn - "

"Jack look out!" you yelled at him right before the wave crashed over the both of you.

You were tossed and turned this way and that like a rag doll under the merciless wave. You couldn't tell which way was up or down, so you flailed your arms aimlessly. The strap on your leg pulled against your movements as the board was being carried by the wave.

'Well this wasn't such a good idea,' you humorously thought.

Strong arms wrapped around under your shoulders and quickly lifted you out of the water. You gasped for breath, coughing the saltwater that had managed to find its way down your throat. Those same strong arms were now pulling you towards the shore and you could hear words being spoken to you. Once on the beach, you and Jack laid on the sand for what seemed like forever before he spoke.

"I'm sorry, (Name). I didn't realize the waves were getting nasty."

"It's alright, Jack, but I think we shouldn't try surfing again till another day."

You heard an almost inaudible groan come from him, making you look over at him to see a pained face.

"I wanted to do something awesome with you before you left, but it was ruined by mother nature."

You gave a breathy laugh and lightly punch his shoulder.

"It's fine Jack. Really. I have had a ton a fun with you these past few months, and I must say everything I saw I will never forget."

"I know, but...wait a minute. There's one thing I haven't showed you yet," he stated, standing up and brushing the sand off.

He went to grab the jacket he had taken off earlier before jogging back to your side.

"And what would that be?" standing up and brushing yourself off before he put the jacket over your shoulders.

"Follow me," he said, once again grabbing your hand and pulling you up towards a rocky cliff.

You had only seem the cliff outside the windows of the house, but up close it was quite big. It hung over the ocean slightly, overlooking the vast waves of water. It took a couple minutes to reach near the top, but it would be worth it.

"Ok close your eyes," he asked nicely.

"Um, ok," you said wearily, doing as he asked.

He led you the rest of the way up the hill, making sure you didn't trip and fall. You trusted him fully. After a few more moments, he stopped you. You raised and eyebrow curiously but didn't open your eyes just yet. Instead, hands went in front of them, probably making sure you couldn't see.

"Ok, now open your eyes," he said as he lifted his hands from your eyes.

Your jaw literally dropped at what you saw. In front of you was probably the most beautiful sunset you had ever seen in your life. The purples, blues, reds, oranges, and a bunch of colors you probably couldn't name filled the horizon. The sound of the waves beating against the cliff only made the moment that much more memorable.

Jack had moved to your side, wanting to see your reaction. It was exactly what he had hoped for. Your smile meant everything to him and to see your gaping mouth form into one filled with pure joy was like heaven.

"Jack...it's...it's so beautiful," your brain surging with emotion that you couldn't think of anything else to say.

"I'm really glad you like it sheila. I just wish you could see it again before you went back," his voice trailed off near the end.

You looked at him from the corner of your eyes and noticed the deep sorrow in his eyes. You didn't want to leave, and Arthur gave you a choice right? You could stay or you could go, and you knew what the answer was. Grinning slightly you decided to see just how much he didn't want you to leave.

"I wish I could stay here, but I'm sure my family is waiting for me back home. I don't know if there's something I would truly choose to stay here for over family."

"A-Am I not important enough to make you change your mind?" his voice barely above a whisper.

Happy tears pricked your eyes as you heard his words. He felt the same way you did. He didn't want you to leave.

"Of course you're important Jack. I'm just gonna have to find a way to tell my family how much you mean to me."

His head snapped around to look at you, trying to gauge if you were just joking or being serious. When you looked at him and gave him a loving smile, he finally believed you. Without another word being said, he cupped your face and pressed his lips to yours. You instantly melted into it as he pulled you closer; pouring all the love he had for you into that first kiss. The kiss lasted what felt like forever until the need for air became too great.

He pulled away, but kept your noses touching. He then spoke the three words you had wanted so much to hear.

"I love you," he said huskily.

"I love you, too."

He pulled you into another kiss that was more heated than the last. You made a small note in the back of you head to let Arthur know your choice, and to also thank him for the accident that led to a happy ending.

You and Jack sat on the cliff for the rest of the evening, watching the sun set knowing that a new beginning would start when it rose again.


End file.
